Background and Relevant Art
Computers and computing systems have affected nearly every aspect of modern living. Computers are generally involved in work, recreation, healthcare, transportation, entertainment, household management, etc. In fact, nearly every task performed in an office environment involves data entry or retrieving data from a personal computer system. For example, documents are generated using word processing applications. Scheduling day to day tasks are coordinated through a calendar program. Many communications take place using electronic mail services which are accessed using an electronic mail client. Instant communications can take place by using instant message clients for sending quick text or even video messages.
In today's multitasking environments, computer users will often use a number of applications or desire to have a number of applications available for use at any given time. For example, a user may wish to generate a document using a word processing application while also waiting for notification that an electronic mail message has been received. In an another example, a user may wish to reference a document displayed using a pickled document viewer such as Adobe Viewer while creating a document using a word processing program such as Microsoft Word.
As more and more tasks are performed using a single desktop computer, the computer display can become cluttered because of the number of applications open for use at any given time. Additionally, with the limited available desktop space, a user may need to place application windows on top of one another with the currently used application window at the forefront of the display to facilitate the applications use. The limited size of the display limits the amount of information that can be displayed at any given time. As can be imagined, it would be more convenient in some applications to allow for more display space. For example, in the example described above where a user references a document while creating a different document in a different application, the user may wish to have both applications available for use simultaneously as the document being created may have need to include information from the referenced document.
One method of allowing for more display space to simultaneously display different application windows is by changing the hardware configuration of the computer running the applications. For example, if the computer is a desktop computer an additional monitor display may be added by adding an additional video card or a video card that supports multiple displays and by connecting an additional display to the video card. Adding additional displays and computer hardware, of course comes with an actual monetary cost associated with acquiring the displays and hardware.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.